


Underswap Charisk

by atomicallyawesome



Series: charisk files [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, DFAB Frisk, Female Chara, Gendered Chara, Other, Rating will go up, ages will change depending on chapters, charisk, just a big pile of my underswap charisk stuff, no real order, probably won't have full-on sin, self-harm only comes up in a few chapters, trust me the dfab frisk thing will become important, tw: self-harm, underswap - Freeform, us frisk has problems with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicallyawesome/pseuds/atomicallyawesome
Summary: we always hear about undertale charisk, but why not about underswap charisk?





	1. Confessions (Part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! name's atomicallyawesome, this is my first fanfiction. this is just going to be a bunch of underswap charisk stuff.

It was around perhaps three in the afternoon, and a certain demon known as Frisk Dreemurr was getting rather impatient for their "friend" to come home from school. That was what they called Chara, their "friend." They weren't too sure how to feel about her. Or maybe they did know, but they were denying it. But back on topic.

Frisk swung their legs back and forth as they sat on the kitchen counter, not even caring about whether or not Asgore would yell at them. Honestly, they were just concerned about Chara. She was more than just the only human they felt something other than hatred for, she was also their platonic partner-in-not-exactly-crime, and they got a bit antsy without her. They perked up when they heard the front door being opened, and Chara's familiar yell of "Dad! Frisk! I'm home!"

They pushed off the counter, not even wincing at the impact, before they barreled into the living room and tackle-hugged Chara. Chara let out a squeal as she was tackle-hugged - and knocked over, Frisk had a surprising amount of momentum - by her best friend. "Whoaah! Jeez, Frisk, I know I'm your partner, but calm down!"

Frisk mumbled a "Salutations." before getting off of Chara and helping her up. They glared down at her, and asked "What took you so long? Normally you'd have been home an hour ago." They weren't mad, just maybe a bit annoyed. Or worried. Frisk's emotions were always hard to read.

"Heh heh, whoops. I kinda, uh, got caught up doing something with Azzy-" Frisk huffed irritably at the mention of Asriel, they never had liked him "-and lost track of time. Sorry, partner..." Chara said. She stared down at the floor, fearing the worst. As patient as Frisk was, they were terrifying when pushed past their breaking point. Temmie still couldn't be in the same room as them. That's why it was a surprise when Frisk walked over...

...And hugged her tightly.

"F-Frisk?! What are you-" Chara began, before being cut off by Frisk nuzzling the top of her head and mumbling "Shhh..."

"I... I don't mind if you hang out with other people, it's just... I'm not always there to protect you... and I can't help but get scared when you're gone... heh... guess I am overprotective..." Frisk murmured, hugging Chara closer to them. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"Heh heh, sorry about that. I've just wanted to get that off my chest for a while, and this seemed like the best way to do it." Frisk said, chuckling awkwardly. They coughed, and said "I gotta go talk to Papa. See ya." and running off to find their father.

\--

Frisk skidded to a stop in front of Asgore's room, where he was working on a joke book of some sort. "Papa? Can I talk to you for a bit?" they asked.

Asgore looked up from his work to see his eldest child. "Why of course, little one. Come, sit on the bed and tell me what is wrong." he said. Frisk sat down on the bed, and stared at their boots for a couple seconds, before taking a deep breath.

"Papa, how do you know if you're in love with somebody?" they asked.

Asgore internally winced. He knew that both of his children would start falling in love with people before long, but didn't realize it'd be so soon for Frisk. But, he wanted Frisk to be happy. So, he stroked his beard for a moment, and began to speak.

"Well, little one, it tends to vary. But a lot of times, you'll want to be with the person all the time, make them smile and laugh, and sometimes you'll want to protect them. Forgive me if I am prying, but why do you wish to know?"

Frisk poked their pointer fingers together and looked up at their father. "Promise you won't tell?"

Asgore nodded.

"I... I think I might be in love with Chara." Frisk said, a bright blush coloring their tan cheeks. Asgore smiled. While he had adopted Chara and Frisk as his own children, he was aware they weren't biologically related, which made any romantic relationship between the two alright. Besides, a patient child like Frisk would be good for how excitable Chara could be.

Frisk gulped, and asked, "So, uhm, what do I do? Do I just... tell her? Or do I have to do something else too?" They seemed a little startled when Asgore placed one of his big paws on their shoulder.

"Frisk, I cannot tell you that. The only advice I have for you is to do what your heart - no matter how much you claim you do not have one, I know you do - tells you is best. That is all you can do. I wish you luck with Chara." Asgore told them. Frisk nodded, and got off the bed.

"Thanks for the advice, Papa. I'll definitely follow it." they said, before running off.

Asgore chuckled, and murmured "Ah, to be young and in love." before returning to his work.


	2. Confessions (Part 2 of 2)

Frisk stared at themselves in their mirror, and nervously ran their fingers through their dark chocolate-brown hair. Today was the day they planned to confess to Chara, and they even had a plan for how they'd do it. They'd confess, and if she didn't feel the same way, they'd accept it and hole up in their room for a few weeks until Chara forgot about it. And if she did return their feelings...

Frisk hadn't quite figured out what they'd do then. They didn't need to. It was obvious Chara didn't feel that way about them, right?

They took a deep breath, taking another look at themselves in the mirror. Who would ever care about them, anyways? They were average. Tan skin that was just a bit paler than one would expect because of how much time they spent inside, dull red eyes, dark hair that fell to their shoulders and sometimes got in their eyes... the only thing that could be considered attractive about them was the buttercup they wore in their hair, which had caused Papyrus to nickname them Buttercups.

Shaking their head to clear their thoughts, they left their room, and knocked on the door to Chara's room. "Uhm... partner? May I speak to you for a minute?" they nervously asked when Chara opened the door. Chara seemed a bit confused by Frisk's nervousness, but decided not to question it. She nodded, stepping aside to let the older human past her. She closed the door after Frisk was inside.

"So, uh, I know this might be a bit sudden, but I have something I need to tell you." Frisk said, taking a deep breath before saying "Chara, I... I'm in love with you."

Chara went silent for a couple of seconds, which prompted Frisk to panic. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you oh my god I am so sorry I'll leave if you want me t-" they were cut off as Chara kissed them on the lips. Their eyes widened, but they eventually relaxed into the kiss, putting their hands on Chara's waist. After a minute, Chara pulled away from the kiss, still remaining rather close to Frisk's face. "I love you too, Frisk." she said, softly nuzzling them.

Frisk started purring, and tackled Chara onto the bed. They let out a tiny chuckle, before starting to nuzzle Chara's cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything weird. We're too young for that sort of thing, anyways. I just wanna cuddle and stuff." they murmured. Chara giggled, before beginning to run her fingers through Frisk's hair, knowing how much they loved that.

The two spent the next couple hours cuddling and nuzzling and kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this part was so short, the next one will probably be longer.
> 
> ages for this one:  
> frisk: thirteen  
> chara: eleven


	3. A Spooky Scary Buttercup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm throwing that semi-in-order thing out the window, this fic is just a jumble of underswap charisk stuff.
> 
> with that out of the way, little explanation:
> 
> this is my personal take on what the skelefrisk au would be like in underswap. as such, skelefrisk's living with asgore, though they don't exactly... age.
> 
> ages:  
> skelefrisk: 13  
> chara: somewhere between 10 and 11.
> 
> written from frisk's p.o.v., intended to be towards chara.

Honestly, my life was... okay before you fell.

I'd died, come back to life as a skeleton child - which had caused me to stop aging for some reason, rather odd - and I was back to living with Papa, who had left the capital for the Ruins.

I can't say I blamed him. Mama had become... strange. I think it was my fault... she wanted to collect SOULs to break the barrier, and get revenge for Monster Kid. Which meant it was kind of my fault, because Kid's death was my fault. Funny, isn't it? But enough of my ramblings.

It's a little peculiar, but I remember the exact day you fell. It was September 15, 201X. That was the day my life - or would it be unlife? Dunno. - and the rest of monsterkind's was changed forever.

You were so scared when we first met. I was near that place I like to call the Beginning, because it's where every human fell to. I heard you calling out for some help, and I remember coming over to you. You tried to run away, remember? I don't blame you. I was - and still am - a skeleton, and skeletons are rather terrifying to human children.

But after a while you stopped. Whether you were tired, too hurt to keep trying to run, or realized I didn't want to harm you, I'll never know, but you let me approach you and offer my hand. I led you through the Ruins, guiding you all the way to Papa's house. He was so happy to see another human had fallen! He'd always loved taking care of them, even though he did know what would happen if a human left.

We had to share a room, since there were only two usable rooms in the house. I'll never know what in the world Papa planned for that room that was being renovated. That first night, you begged me to sleep next to you, since you were so scared. You were so happy when I agreed. I think maybe that's when I started to fall in love with you.

I remember you asking me to tell you my story the next morning. You were so curious about me, but seemed scared when I said that I'd hated humans before I died. You asked me why I didn't hate humans anymore, and I told you it was because I'd realized not all humans are the same, and they'd killed Monster Kid because they were scared. I think I started tearing up when I talked about Monster Kid, because I remember you hugging me tightly and telling me it was okay.

We became such close friends, it hurt when you asked Papa how to leave the Ruins. I honestly can't say I blamed you. I've always been a daddy's kid - not in the weird way, in the totally normal way - but the Ruins were quite small. That's why I was so happy when Papa told me to go with you and watch over you. Not only did I get to leave the Ruins, and show you the entire Underground, but I got to spend more time with you!

To be honest, Papyrus scared me when we first met him. I've never liked the people that seem like they can see everything that's happened. They always scare me. I think he scared you too, if how you were clinging on to my tunic was any indication. Honestly, if he hadn't recognized me as the Royal Heir - I'd honestly taken to being called an heir, as no other gender-neutral or semi-gender-neutral title sounded right - I think he would have killed you and taken your SOUL to his brother. And that would have been the exact opposite of ideal. But as it was, he merely let us pass.

His brother, on the other hand, I must admit, made a commendable effort. He attempted to capture you - in fact, he succeeded. You had a little mock battle, and you went on a date with him.

I was so jealous.

I think maybe Sans did love you in a similar way I do, but he picked up on my feelings, and left you alone. You were a little confused, but nonetheless happy to continue on to Waterfall. I absolutely adored Waterfall. It gave me a way to say so many cute things to you, using the Echo Flowers as a sort of proxy. You loved it. I wonder if you really realized it was me talking to you through the flowers.

Alphys gave the both of us a scare. After all, she did chase us all the way back to Snowdin with a battle-axe, and hurling lightning at us. That was one of the few times I carried you, since I could run faster than you could. Honestly, I could have put you down after the danger was over, but I didn't. You'd fallen asleep while we were running, and to be completely and totally honest, I didn't want to wake you up. So I carried you through Waterfall for the second time, even explaining to Alphys that I was taking you to the capital. I haven't told you this before, but she was so embarrassed when she realized I was royalty. Of course I assured her it was all fine. Your kindness has rubbed off on me more than you may think.

As for our journey through Hotland... I don't remember much of it. Possibly because I don't like Napstaton. I do remember Doctor Undyne though. You may not know this, but Undyne and I are close friends. I remember you waking up while I was talking to her, and her being startled that you were actually my friend. After we left her lab, I remember you looking at me a bit weirdly. Maybe she'd told you that I didn't make friends easily? I dunno.

The rest of our journey, I'm sure you remember, and don't want me to recount. That's fine. I'm mostly interested in that final battle.

You faced Monster Kid, and when they were finished fighting you...

I took the SOULs. I didn't mean to do anything bad, really. I was going to take them to the Barrier, and try to break it with the six SOULs and my SOUL. But something - I don't remember what - startled me, and I absorbed the SOULs by mistake. And... power-mad, I attacked you.

I was so scared when I finally de-absorbed the SOULs. But you just hugged me tight and told me it was okay, you knew I didn't mean it. That was when I realized that what I felt for you wasn't mere admiration, but love.

When the Barrier broke, I wanted to stay in the Underground, with Temmie. I remember you dragging me by my tunic, and telling me that I was not going to stay down in the Underground if you had anything to say about it. Papa was so happy to hear that you'd stay with him. Now that I think about it, maybe there wasn't a choice in whether or not I'd stay in the Underground, even without you dragging me back up. After all, Papa was going to stay on the Surface.

Do you remember how I asked you if I could speak to you in private, after everyone else went down the mountain? I told you that you were my best friend, and that I was so grateful to you for breaking the Barrier. I wanted to tell you how I felt about you back then, but to be honest, I was scared. Scared that you would hate me for it.

Well, now I can finally say it.

I love you, Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really fun to write! next chapter is either going to be fluffy, involve some borderline sins, or be sad.
> 
> probably sad or borderline sin.


End file.
